Conmigo era diferente
by cieloabierto
Summary: Susan (OC) acaba de descubrir que James Sirius Potter, con ella, es diferente. One-Shoot.


¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? He escrito un one-shoot de James y una chica no conocida, se llama Susan y espero que os caiga bien, es bastante simpática (creo). Espero que os guste muy muchito y que me dejéis reviews aunque sean para mandarme odio. Ya sabemos que todo lo que se pueda reconocer es de la muy dsfhñwefhñuafghuwe JK. Rowling, lo demás me pertenece. _Un beso, Mar._

* * *

Subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio de puntillas y descalza, cuando llegué a mi cama, me desvestí y me metí en ella sin pijama pues no podía hacer ruido abriendo el baúl, eso despertaría a las demás y no quería contestar preguntas del tipo "¿dónde has estado?" "¿de dónde vienes?" "¿con quién has estado?" "¿qué has estado haciendo?" Tampoco podría contestarlas porque a fin de cuentas todo era un secreto y no había algo que me molestase más en ese momento que no poder contarle a mis amigas lo feliz que era.

Todo comenzó con la salida de primavera a Hogsmeade. Tom , mi novio desde hacía varios meses, decidió que era el mejor momento para dejar nuestra relación. Fuimos caminando de la mano hasta un prado lleno de flores saliendo de sus capullos y cuando nos sentamos en el césped verde me miró a los ojos para luego agachar la cabeza y decir entre dientes que no era mi culpa que era la suya, que no sentía lo mismo y que realmente lo sentía, que había sido un mal novio y que yo merecía algo más.

- No hace falta que sigas dándome excusas, a fin de cuentas, todo esto lo haces por Lucy, Tom. –le dije sin rodeos.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. –seguía con la cabeza agachada.

- Al menos mírame a la cara cuando me hables y sé realista, me dejas para salir con esa perra.

- No le digas eso –me miró a la cara.

- Vete, por favor –levanté el brazo señalando un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

Se levantó besó mi cabeza y se marchó. Entonces un nudo se formó en mi estómago, podría hacerme la dura delante de él, pero acababa de perderle, acababa de perder a mi chico y ese chico se llevaba con él mi primera vez. Se llevaba mucho más que un paseo cogidos de la mano por los pasillos del castillo. Entonces sentí una ráfaga de viento y a un fuerte olor a perfume me inundó.

- No quiero hablar, Potter. –dije sin mirarle.

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas Potter?

- James, vete. –negó con la cabeza- por favor –le supliqué.

- Dime qué te pasa, Susan. –me rogó mientras ocupaba el mismo sitio que Tom acababa de dejar libre.

- Tom –cogí aire y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ese estúpido ahora? –se levantó y sin esperar una respuesta me abrazó fuerte.

- Me ha dejado.

- ¿Y lloras por él? –soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Si te hubiese dejado yo, entendería que llorases, soy James Sirius Potter pero por Tom quién-sabe-qué-apellido… -ambos reímos ante su comentario.

- No eres mi novio, James.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Desde entonces comprendí que James podía ser el príncipe de Hogwarts, podía ser el mujeriego que salía con ocho chicas distintas en siete días, pero también estaba segura de algo. James estaría cerca de mí pasase lo que pasase, conmigo era diferente.

Cuando hubieron pasado dos semanas Tom y Lucy ya habían hecho pública su relación, entonces a James se le ocurrió un estúpido plan: darle celos a Tom y apartar a todas sus pretendientas fingiendo estar juntos. Acepté sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. James me acompañaba a todas las clases, al Gran Comedor, incluso salía antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch para recogerme puntual en la biblioteca, llegó a acompañarme al baño de chicas quedándose en la puerta como si fuese un guardaespaldas.  
Entonces cuando notábamos un murmullo detrás de nosotros, él agarraba mi mano y tras un "mierda" unos pasos se alejaban.

Y de la forma más estúpida, ocurrió lo que nadie jamás pensaba que ocurriría entre nosotros. Estábamos bajo las escaleras de la clase de adivinación discutiendo pues él se empeñaba en acompañarme a la clase de runas antiguas y yo me negaba.

- Te tengo que acompañar.

- No James, llegarás tarde y no quiero.

- Te quiero acompañar.

- Pues yo no.

- Susan… -dijo buscando mis ojos con su mirada.

- James…

- Te quiero acom –me acerqué rápidamente y rocé sus labios callándole.

- Luego nos vemos.

Me di media vuelta y aceleré el paso dirigiéndome hacia la clase que me correspondía. No pensé demasiado en lo que acababa de hacer, al fin y al cabo podría ser parte de nuestro estúpido juego, obviando el hecho de que estábamos solos en el pasillo sin nadie a quien espantar o poner celoso.

Aquel día entré en el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que James hubiese elegido un sitio bien lejos de donde mis amigas y yo nos solíamos poner, pero todos mis propósitos se esfumaron al verle sentado en nuestro sitio con un gran espacio libre y señalando a mis amigas para que se sentaran.

- Chicas, el próximo día, llegad antes que me he tenido que pelear con todos para guardaros sitio. –sonrió triunfante.

Todas le agradecieron y yo sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Cuando aún estaba probando el primer plato, sentí su mano en mi pierna, clavé mi mirada en él y le susurré "¿qué demonios haces?" soltó una carcajada, se acercó a mi oído y me dio un beso, eso provocó que se me erizase toda la piel-

- Muy bien Susan, muy bien. – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

- De nada James, no ha sido nada ayudarte con esos ejercicios. –mentí para despreocupar a los demás.

Me dirigía a la Sala Común un viernes tras haber terminado mi última clase del día, me había entretenido hablando con el profesor así que iba sola por el pasillo desierto cuando una mano tiró de mi brazo y me acorraló contra la pared.

- Me has asustado, imbécil. –era James, indudablemente James.

- Lo siento. –rió, era obvio que no se lamentaba.

- Recoge todos mis pergaminos, los has tirado. –le ordené.

- Primero tengo que hacer algo. –atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Hasta aquel momento no entendía porqué todas las chicas deseaban ser besadas por el mayor de los Potter, entonces lo entendí.

- James, ¿qué demonios haces? –le empujé.

- ¿Por qué no habremos hecho esto antes? –se preguntaba más a sí mismo que a mi.

- Recógeme los pergaminos, tengo que irme.

- No te puedes ir ahora. –me rogó.

- James, los pergaminos. –señalé mis ejercicios en el suelo.

- Primero, bésame.

- No, no te voy a besar. –dije seria.

- Pues no recogeré tus per –le besé de nuevo. Me encantaba cortarle en medio de una frase. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él deslizó las suyas hasta el final de mi espalda. Ambos sonreímos en mitad del beso.

- Está bien, ahora mis pergaminos. –le volví a decir mientras le retiraba sus manos de mi trasero.

Me los entregó y me fui hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba llena de leones haciendo cualquier cosa menos deberes o estudiar y aunque me apetecía olvidar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con James no podía ir a la biblioteca si no quería ser tachada como la reencarnación de Hermione Granger (algo que no me disgustaría, siendo sincera).

Me senté en uno de los sillones libres que había y continué leyendo un libro que tenía a medio terminar, en ocasiones hablaba con mis amigas cuando regresaban de clase antes de que subiesen al dormitorio pues la mayoría estaban demasiado cansadas como para soportar una noche de charla. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando aunque faltaba un grupo de alumnos por llegar, los que habían estado practicando quidditch, entre ellos James y Madelaine, mi mejor amiga.

- Mada, mañana no quiero ni un error. –le dijo James mientras entraban en la sala.

- Jamie no te preocupes, lo haré genial. –tenían demasiada confianza, a fin de cuentas, llevaban desde que entramos en primer año jugando juntos- ¿no subes Susan? –me miró.

- Quiero terminarme este libro, en un rato subo.

- Buenas noches entonces –nos sonrió y salió.

- James, ¿no vienes a dormir? –le preguntó Fred.

- Le prometí a mi madre que le escribiría, así que, subo más tarde. Buenas noches. –y los demás chicos desaparecieron camino a sus dormitorios.

- Así que tu madre le ha pedido que le escribas, ¿no? –le dije sin levantar la mirada del libro cuando nos habíamos quedado a solas.

- Cállate. –vino hacia mi sillón y se sentó a mi lado, quedando muy juntos. Demasiado.

- James, tenemos que habl –me besó. Al principio simplemente rozó mis labios pero cerré los ojos y continuó besándome.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- Es obvio, besarnos.

- No seas tonto –le dije entre pequeños besos.

- Tú me haces tonto.

- James, no hace falta que finjas, no conmigo.

- ¿Fingir? –se separó de mi y alzó una ceja.

- Sí, está bien que nos besemos pero no hace falta que digas ese tipo de cosas, para que babeé por ti.

- Susan no eres una más. Si fueses como las demás todos sabrían que estoy contigo, pero por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero ir despacio.

- ¿Estamos saliendo? –dije sonriendo.

- Mmm… -hizo como el que pensaba y luego me besó- claro que estamos saliendo.

Rocé nuestros labios, cogí el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y subí a mi dormitorio, le miré y por primera vez vi en él una sonrisa de niño tonto, esas que se te quedan cuando acabas de dejar ir de tus brazos a la chica que te gusta. Esa sonrisa es la que me hizo saber que no era como las demás, me hizo entender que James estaría cerca de mí pasase lo que pasase, y que conmigo era siempre diferente.


End file.
